You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" is the third track on The Offspring's 2008 eighth album, Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace, and was released as the second single to promote the album. Chart performance "Hammerhead" was released as a single on May 6, 2008, a month before the release of Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace. The song itself peaked at #10 on the Billboard Mainstream Rock Tracks and #1 on the Modern Rock Tracks for eleven weeks, making it The Offspring's most successful single yet. "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" was certified Gold in the United States on April 2, 2009, selling over 500,000 copies. It is the first Offspring single to reach Gold in the United States and was the best selling single from the album, which has yet to reach Gold status itself. As of 2012, it has sold 2 million copies, and is certified 2x Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. At the same time, in Argentina has sold more than 10,000 copies, and is certified Gold status by CAPIF. Lyrics Show me how to lie You're getting better all the time And turning all against the one Is an art that's hard to teach Another clever word Sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you get back into line A mob jumps to their feet Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'm right between the eyes Hit 'm right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'm running for their lives Slowly out of line And drifting closer in your sights So play it out I'm wide awake It's a scene about me There's something in your way And now someone is gonna pay And if you can't get what you want Well it's all because of me Now dance, fucker, dance Man, I never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you And now you'll lead the way Show the light of day Nice work you did You're gonna go far, kid Trust, deceived! With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'm right between the eyes Hit 'm right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'm running for their lives Now dance, fucker, dance He never had a chance And no one even knew It was really only you So dance, fucker, dance I never had a chance It was really only you With a thousand lies And a good disguise Hit 'm right between the eyes Hit 'm right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'm running for their lives Clever alibis Lord of the flies Hit 'm right between the eyes Hit 'm right between the eyes When you walk away Nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes See 'm running for their lives Appearances *2008 - Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace Category:The Offspring songs Category:The Offspring singles Category:Songs on Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace Category:Songs produced by Bob Rock